The present invention relates to a taillight fixture for motor vehicles with at least one printed board having at least one connector for an electrical supply line and receiving openings for lighting devices.
In known taillight fixtures of this kind, the receiving openings of the printed board receive different types of incandescent lamps for the brake light, the taillight or the turn signal. The electrical supply is provided by cable lug connectors that require time consuming and expensive mounting.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a taillight fixture of the aforementioned kind such that it can be manufactured and mounted easily and inexpensively.